Sunny Ice Cream Sundays
by msrebeccabourne
Summary: this is for WhitneySheree. John Cena/OC.


**This is for WhitneySheree, I hope you like it!(: DISCLAIMER; I do not own John Cena. Even tho i'd love too. i don't own anything associated with the WWE. **

It was a sunny Sunday morning and Mr. John Cena was driving as fast as he could to his home in Boston. He was ready to see his wife Whitney and their daughter Alexandra or as she preferred Lexi Danielle Cena after a full month of being apart, due to his tour of Europe with the WWE. He finally pulled into the driveway of his two story house. He quickly unbuckled and sprinted towards the door as it flew open. It revealed his blonde haired and blue eyed 6 year old.

"DADDY!" She screamed running towards the overly large man. He scooped her up with his massive arms and placed kisses all over her face as she giggled.

"Hello Princess. Daddy missed you and mommy." He said looking into her eyes.

"We missed you to Daddy. Guess what?" Lexi happily babbled on.

"What, Lex?" He said sitting her down on feet and grabbing a hold of her hand.

"I got a sticker at school the other day!" Lexi shouted smiling proudly at her father. They walked towards the door and into the home.

"That's terrific, baby doll. Where's that beautiful mother of yours?" John said as he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist.

"Right here." He heard his wife's sweet and adorable voice. He quickly turned around and lifted her off the ground. He spun her around and crushed his lips on hers. They pulled apart after a moment and looked into each others eyes.

"Whit, I miss you like crazy." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"As did I John." She said kissing his lips softly.

"Mommy?" Came the voice of Lexi.

"Yes, hun?" Whitney replied pulling herself away from John's grip to get eye level with her daughter.

"Can we go get some ice cweam?" Lexi said meaning ice cream. Whitney giggled at her daughter and shook her head yes.

"Yes we can Lex. Go get your shoes on and we will go." Whit said leaning down to kiss her daughters forehead. Lexi skipped off to go find her shoes. Whit watched smiling to herself when she felt two strong arms lift her up.

"JOHN!" Whitney screamed playfully smacking him. He set her down in front of him and tilted her down placing a breath taking kiss on her awaiting lips.

"Mommy and daddy are kissing! EWWW!" Lexi said covering her eyes and running around. John and Whitney pulled back and smiled at their daughter. John ran over to her and scooped her up.

"How about we go get that ice cream, Lex?" John said. Lexi nodded happily. Whitney grabbed John's hand shut the door behind her smiling to herself. John drove them to Buddies Ice Cream, a local ice cream shop owned by one of John's high school buddies. The pulled into a parking space and filled out of the car. John grabbed Lexi and put her in his arms. John extended his hand to Whitney and she gladly accepted it. They walked up the counter and stood waiting.

"John! What's up, man?" John's buddy, Matt said walking to the register.

"Taking my two favorite ladies out to get ice cream." John said pulling Whitney closer to him and placing a kiss on her forehead. Whitney giggled and jokingly pushed him away.

"So, what can I get y'all?" Matt said smiling.

"I'll take vanilla, 2 scoops. What do you want Lex?" John asked turning to his daughter.

"I want rainbow!" Lexi screamed excitedly. John shook his head with a smile. Matt keyed in their orders.

"And for you, Whit?" Matt asked smiling at her.

"Cookie dough." She said smiling at John's face when she said her favorite ice cream.

"I still can't believe you like that…" John said shuddering.

"It's awesome!" Whitney shouted in defense of her favorite ice cream.

"It's disgusting." John said as Matt keyed it in.

"It'll be 10 bucks." Matt said as John handed over his credit card. Matt got the ice cream and handed them over to the family of three. They made their way to table in a corner of the ice cream parlor.

"This is perfect. A night out with my two favorite gals." John said as they at their ice cream.

_Perfect, absolutely perfect, _John thought as he watched his wife and daughter eat their ice cream.


End file.
